


Normal Response

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [40]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al’s spreading the news about Ed and Winry and getting some weird reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Response

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dogs and cats, living together, mass hysteria – oh, wait, wrong fandom! I don’t own this one, either.  
> A.N.: Originally written for ’s prompt, ‘escape’, this is the un-pared down version.

X X X

Alphonse didn’t understand why people were actually _surprised_ when he announced Ed and Winry were engaged. When he’d ask why, he’d get some lame responses, like, “I thought she was your sister!” or, “Why aren’t you marrying her?” or, most shocking, “You mean he’s _not_ homosexual?”

He tried to answer politely – “She’s like _my_ sister,” and, “Are you crazy? Winry’s nuts, and Ed’s the only one with a thick enough skull to put up with her,” and a blank-faced, “No,” at first and later, when he got used to hearing that particular question, “Winry’s a cross dresser. It’s awfully effective, don’t you think?”

It was a relief to escape back to Xing, where he could make the announcement and figure on a normal response, but Ling had simply frowned, stroking his chin.

“What?” Alphonse asked, scowling. “Aren’t you happy for them?” Because only a few people had expressed their happiness _first_ , not doubting the couple’s joy in each other.

“Mm?” Ling snapped his head up, eyes wider than normal – Alphonse could almost see them. “Yes, yes, of course! I wondered why they were waiting so long, actually, considering how much a fuss Ed put up when he realized I’d proposed to Winry _first._ ” He stared off in the distance, and Alphonse almost missed his, “I wonder if I should make a gift of myself to them?”

“I doubt Ed would appreciate it.” The words came out dry as the Eastern Desert.

“Winry might.” Ling’s wicked smile could take Alphonse’s breath away. “East meets West in the bedroom, with one beautiful girl between!”

“Ed would kill you.” Alphonse wasn’t even joking.

Sighing, Ling nodded, as if the sorrow for Ed’s – or Winry’s – loss dragged his head down. Still, he rebounded. “We should still celebrate! And I know the best way.” That smile was back in place as he offered a hand to Alphonse.

Alphonse took the hand. “How?”

“East meets West, of course,” and Ling nodded at Ran Fan, “and a beautiful girl between!”

Mentally shaking his head, Alphonse allowed himself to be tugged in for a kiss. At least for Ling, this was the normal response.

X X X


End file.
